fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series The Fairly OddParents. The series is based on a series of Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, beginning with the short "The Fairly Odd Parents!". Since 1998, Nickelodeon has aired a total of 6 seasons (plus one series of 10 Oh Yeah! shorts) with currently 106 Fairly OddParents productions, including ten Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, 72 television episodes, five television movies and three Jimmy Timmy television movies. These episodes are all ordered according to production number. :For a simpler version of this list, click here! Series overview Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Season 0) (1998-2001) The Fairly OddParents's actual origins premiered as Oh Yeah! cartoon shorts. The Fairly OddParents first premiered on September 4, 1998 with the episode, "The Fairly OddParents!", plus the first appearance of Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Vicky, Tootie, Jorgen von Strangle, The Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus. The shorts season ended on March 23, 2001 with the short, "Super Humor", a week before the official series began. From 2001-2003 8 out of 10 shorts were aired on Nickelodeon with Tara Strong dubbing over Mary Kay Bergman's Timmy Turner's voice. Before The Fairly OddParents series officially began, The Fairly OddParents aired 10 total shorts through 1998-2001. Each short has been released to DVD. Note: They show these shorts from 1998-2004 on Nickelodeon. Season 1 (2001) The first season of the Fairly OddParents is the first installment of the series. It first aired on March 30, 2001 with the episode, "The Big Problem!/Power Mad!", showing the first full appearance of Timmy's parents by showing their faces. "Christmas Every Day", April Fools' Day, and a Halloween special were aired during this season. The season ended on May 6, 2001, with the episode, "Dream Goat/The Same Game". This season featured the first appearance of many more characters into the Fairly OddParents world, including Chester, A.J., Francis, Mama Cosma, Cupid, Denzel Crocker, Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, Tad, Chad, Vicky's pet dog Doidle, the Mayor of Dimmsdale, and the mascot of Dimmsdale: Chompy the Goat. Season 2 (2002-2003) The second season of The Fairly OddParents first aired on December 12, 2001, with the episode "Boys in the Band/Hex Games". The season ended on January 20, 2003, with the episode, "Information Stupor Highway". This season further expanded the universe of the Fairly OddParents by introducing more magical characters, such as the Anti-Fairies, Wanda's ex-boyfriend Juandissimo, and the April Fool. Season 3 (2003) This season started with the episode "Ruled Out" and featured the first made for TV movie, "Abra-Catastrophe!" Season 4 (2003-2005) The fourth season premiered November 14, 2003 with the episodes Hard Copy / Parent Hoods. Although Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound premiered a week afterward, they are considered part of Season 3. This season also featured the TV movies Channel Chasers and School's Out!: The Musical, the latter of which was not broadcast until Season 5. Season 5 (2005-2006) A fifth season premiered February 16, 2005 with the episodes "You Doo/Just Desserts!". The season went on hiatus on June 10, 2005 with the TV movie "School's Out!: The Musical, which was part of Season 4 but did not air for almost a year after. The series picked up again with the episodes Mooving Day! and Big Wanda and ended with Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3:The Jerkinators, after which the show was canceled for nearly two years. Season 6 (2008-2009) The sixth season begun with the TV movie Fairly Odd Baby. During this season, new episode batches began to premiere separately, usually with one 12-minute part debuting on one day, then being re-run after the next day's debuting episode. The season went into short hiatuses in June, July, and after the special Merry Wishmas. The season officially ended with the three hour TV special Wishology. Season 7 (2009-2010) The seventh season debuted a month after the sixth ended with the TV movie Anti-Poof. This season is currently ongoing. Season 8 (2010-TBA) An eighth season has been ordered by Nickelodeon and is being produced. There has been no further information on when it will premier, how many episodes are being produced, and whether or not it will be the final season of The Fairly OddParents. As of December 2009, there are still around eighteen unaired episodes of Season 7, meaning this season is likely still over a year away from premierng. Trivia *In Brazil, all the episodes are shown in production order. *The Fairly OddParents was originally canceled along with fellow Nicktoon The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius with the final cross-over special, "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators". However, a little over a year later The Fairly OddParents returned with the special "Fairly Odd Baby" after much fanfare and promotion about Cosmo and Wanda's parentage, including the special "77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed!" which revealed as its number one secret that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a baby. See also * FOP's Kids Choice Awards Participations * List of Vicky's head gags References Category:Lists